Le diamant étincelant
by Hella Slytherin
Summary: Le jugement d'Odin est tombé, Loki est exilé sans ses pouvoirs sur Midgard. Il devra apprendre et se débrouiller par lui-même. Pour survivre il n'a pas d'autre choix que de vendre son corps au premier venu. Il est repéré par une maison clause clandestine où son petit succès croit rapidement. Beaucoup payeraient chers pour rencontrer le diamant étincelant. YAOI IronFrost !


Bonjour cher(es) lecteurs !

Je reviens rapidement avec ma deuxième fanfic. Oui je suis inspirée, quand on commence on s'arrête plus ! L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en regardant Moulin Rouge. J'avais envie d'écrire un IronFrost original. J'ai longuement hésité à en faire une version au XIXème mais je n'avais pas envie de partir dans un total univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe après Avengers 1, elle ne prend pas en compte les autres films marvel.

**RATING :** M (présence de lemon et de tortures dans les scène à venir)

**RESUME :** Le jugement d'Odin est tombé, Loki est exilé sans ses pouvoirs sur Midgard, sans aucun sous ni aide extérieur. Il devra apprendre et se débrouiller par lui-même au pays des mortels.  
Pour survivre il n'a pas d'autre choix que de vendre son corps au premier venu. Il est vite repéré par une maison clause clandestine où son petit succès croit rapidement. Beaucoup payeraient chers pour rencontrer le diamant étincelant. YAOI IronFrost !

Comme d'habitude j'ai du mal à écrire à la troisième personne, je conserve donc la première personne avec alternativement les pensées de Loki/Tony en fonction des chapitres. Et comme d'habitude,veuillez me pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai une dyslexie légère. D'ailleurs si jamais ça intéresse des personnes, je suis à la recherche d'une Beta lectrice (j'ai deux fics à mon actifs et je compte publier un chapitre par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines en moyenne).  
J'ai prévu une dizaine de chapitres.

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à MARVEL.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Exil :**

Je fermais doucement les yeux, mes mains soutenant ma tête. J'étais allongé dans ma cellule depuis déjà quelques jours, j'attendais que le conseil d'Asgard ait fini de délibérer sur mon cas. Le temps me paraissait beaucoup plus long qu'habituellement. J'attendais, comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Je savais que je risquais de ne pas m'en sortir cette fois-ci.  
Ma folie était retombée, je prenais conscience de tous ce que j'avais faits ces derniers mois. J'avais quelques remords mais ma haine était toujours plus tenace envers le mensonge qu'on m'avait servi toute ma vie. Si j'en étais là aujourd'hui c'était à cause de celui que j'appelais jadis père.

Loki Odinson…non Loki Laufeyson ! J'étais le monstre des histoires qu'on conte aux enfants pour leur faire peur au creux de la nuit. J'aurais dû m'en douté, j'ai toujours été à part. Je n'avais rien en commun avec mon cher frère Thor. Il était grand, musclé, blond et fort, j'étais plutôt fin, rapide, brun et sorcier par-dessus le marché. J'ai vécu dans son l'ombre toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. On m'a servi des rêves et des illusions toute ma vie, ironique non pour le dieu des Mensonges ? Je croyais être né pour être roi, je suis né pour servir le Père-de-Toutes-Choses. J'étais un trophée ramené de la guerre, attendant qu'Odin me projette dans le destin qu'il m'avait tracé avant même que je sache marcher. J'avoue…tout ça m'a fait pété les plombs. J'aspirais juste à de la reconnaissance et trouver ma place dans ce monde où je me sentais tellement différent.

J'étais devenu le Roi d'Asgard avant que mon frère ne m'arrache encore une fois ma place. Ce jour-là j'ai tué mon véritable père pour plaire à mon stupide père adoptif. Ce jour-là j'ai véritablement voulu mourir lorsque je me suis jeté dans l'abime. Ma vie était totalement écroulée, j'avais presque anéanti mon peuple d'origine, je haïssais ma véritable identité, j'avais trahi ma famille, j'étais devenu la risée d'Asgard, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Thor était encore une fois le préféré de tous, celui en qui on faisait confiance et pourtant il n'était pas bien intelligent à part quand il s'agissait de taper et baiser des femmes.

Ma chute fut terrible et longue, je crus mourir cent fois. Je voulais retrouver ma fille dans son royaume. Ces enfants qu'on m'avait arraché à la naissance, avait contribué à me tuer à petit feu depuis tous ce temps. J'espérais avoir une chance de régner à ses côtés, de préparer ma vengeance, il voulait le Ragnarok ? Il allait l'avoir !

Malheureusement le destin en décida autrement, encore une fois il me jouait un tour. J'étais né pour souffrir ? Qu'avais-je à expier ? Je ne pensais pas mériter autant…  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps ma chute a duré avant que j'atteigne le royaume d'un Titan Fou oublié. De toutes les dimensions possibles il avait fallu que j'atterrisse ici…  
Il semblait m'attendre, comme s'il avait lu les possibilités de l'avenir. Je fus rapidement emprisonné sans avoir pu prononcer un mot. On me jeta dans un cachot sombre et froid, sans aucun confort si ce n'est la pierre. Je me rappelle encore de l'odeur…une senteur de moisissure mêlée au sang et à la sueur. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir au vu des hurlements des autres détenus que j'entendais au loin.

J'ai oublié combien de temps j'ai attendu, sans boire ni manger. J'étais tellement épuisé quand ils vinrent me chercher. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais la peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, il semblait me connaître. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de la douleur mais j'ai tenu bon les premiers jours, je n'ai pas crié, je n'allais pas leur faire ce plaisir. Je ne connaissais toujours pas leurs intentions, c'est ça qui m'en rendu fou. Je suppliais au fond de moi qu'Odin ou Thor entendent mes cris, mais aucun d'eux ne vinrent jamais, j'étais perdu, seul, dans ce monde avec ces créatures immondes que je ne connaissais pas.  
Le pire était cet être…l'Autre, cette créature reptilienne qui m'irissait les poils, son aura était glaciale, son rire démoniaque, il semblait totalement fou.

Les semaines de tortures fatiguent l'esprit, j'étais devenu vide, aucune émotion n'émanait plus de moi mise à part ma haine pour ma famille adoptive qui grandissait de plus en plus. Je ne rêvais que de vengeance, c'est ce qui me faisait tenir dans cet Enfer. Je me demandais quand tout ça allait s'arrêter, enfin ! J'étais prêt à tout, à me plier à leurs moindres volontés pour que la douleur cesse.  
Mes pouvoirs ne m'étaient d'aucun secours évidemment, ils avaient réussi à les brider je ne sais comment grâce à un artefact qu'ils avaient placé dès mon arrivée autours de mon cou.

Et puis un jour tout s'arrêta enfin. Je fus traîner au pied de Thanos, à genoux devant lui, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu me tenir debout sans faire un malaise. J'entendais à peine son discours ennuyeux je comprenais clairement ces intentions. Il voulait une arme, un général pour récupérer un objet qu'il convoitait depuis des centaines d'années. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, sur Midgard, il avait senti ses émanations à travers la galaxie mais il était hors d'atteinte. Il pouvait seulement m'y envoyer et me laisser faire le sale boulot. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnais ? Le pouvoir et la vengeance, anéantir et gouverner ces stupides mortels que mon frère affectionnaient tant.  
J'étais plutôt du genre cavalier seul mais pour une fois, j'allais m'associé à d'autres. Non pas que je leurs faisais confiance, bien au contraire, j'espérais trouver un moyen pour retourner la situation à mon avantage mais je verrais plus tard.

Le plan ? Je devais récupérer la gemme de l'espace placé dans le cube cosmique, me débrouiller pour ouvrir un portail afin que l'armée de l'autre envahisse la Terre et me laisse le champ libre pour gouverner. J'étais loin d'être stupide, je savais bien que jamais je ne serais seul mais je me débarrasserais des indésirables en temps voulu. Pour ça Thanos me fournissait un moyen, une arme particulièrement efficace qui me permettrait de corrompre facilement l'esprit de ses mortels et de les plier à ma moindre volonté sans effort. Je devais les diviser, les faire s'entre tuer et prendre le contrôle. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, c'était ça ou la mort et bizarrement je n'avais plus du tout envie de mourir. Non j'avais envie de faire subir à mon cher frère Thor toute la souffrance que je ressentais, tous ce qu'on m'avait fait ces dernières centaines d'années. J'étais devenu ce que j'étais aujourd'hui à cause de ma famille.

C'est grâce au pouvoir du tesseract que j'arrivais jusqu'à lui. Ces stupides humains ne savaient pas que c'était un catalyseur à deux entrées, l'énergie envoyée dans un sens revenait dans l'autre. Ils m'avaient offert mon entrée sans le savoir. Ils étaient si faibles que ce fut un jeu d'enfant que de les battre sur leur propre terrain. Le cube en main, des alliés corrompus, il ne nous manquait plus qu'à réunir un stabilisateur qui permettra au portail de ne pas imploser sur lui-même. Je laissais gérer le Dr Selvig, pendant ce temps je soustrayais toutes les informations qu'il me fallait grâce à la mine d'or de l'esprit de Barton. L'agent me révéla tous ces secrets et les faiblesses de cette fameuse équipe de super-héros. Un me faisait peur, ce Hulk, ça sera le premier à éliminer.

Mon plan fonctionna à merveille, je fus rapidement capturé par le SHIELD, je leur avais fait croire que j'étais faible bien que je soupçonnais cet homme de fer de se douter de quelque chose. S'il y a bien un mortel que je trouvais intéressant c'était lui. J'avais pu lire son dossier, son histoire. Il était intelligent, bien trop pour un humain normal. Sa personnalité était instable, il était arrogant, narcissique et servait d'abord des intérêts personnels. J'étais sûr qu'il pouvait être corrompu sans avoir recours à mon arme secrète.

Malheureusement ce jour-là j'ai commis ma première erreur. Un humain que j'avais tué les unifia tous, mon plan avait échoué, en partie à cause de cette femelle midgardienne à la psychologie aussi dure que la pierre. Cet agent Romanov, un esprit si brillant, une manipulation digne d'être applaudie, si je n'avais pas été sa victime, je lui aurais proposé une place dans mon royaume.  
Le portail fut cependant ouvert et les Chitauris envahirent progressivement la ville créant ainsi le chaos que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je me sentais complètement dans mon élément.  
C'est lors de mon altercation avec Iron Man, ce Tony Stark, que je commençais à comprendre que je ne gagnerais surement pas. Et rien de plus terrible que déclencher la colère de Thanos si j'échouais.  
Ce midgardien m'énervait autant qu'il me fascinait, un esprit brillant, sarcastique, cet orgueil qu'il affichait, nous étions semblables. Nous avions souffert chacun de notre famille mais il avait choisi le bien là où j'avais choisi le mal. 

J'avais ce besoin de reconnaissance, j'aspirais juste à trouver ma place dans un monde qui m'ignorait totalement. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu, j'ai eu mal, j'ai souffert, j'ai senti la colère de mon frère, j'aurais aimé qu'il me tue, mais il était trop lâche. Je sentais encore son affection pour moi. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, je détestais la pitié que je voyais dans ces yeux ! Je voulais qu'il culpabilise pour tous ce qu'il m'avait faits, et ce débile avait des remords en plus ! Il n'était plus le Thor qui fonçait sans réfléchir, il avait pris en maturité même s'il lui restait beaucoup de chemin. J'entrevoyais dans sa prestance un futur roi, je n'en étais que plus jaloux. Mais je n'arrivais pas autant à le haïr, pourquoi ces sentiments me prenaient-ils à la gorge maintenant ? J'étais épuisé, faible, brisé, mais au moins j'étais débarrassée de Thanos pour quelques temps grâce à ce Stark. Je lui étais légèrement reconnaissant au fond.

Maintenant j'étais coincé à attendre cette fichu décision du conseil. J'entendais un garde qui approchait, mon sort allait être tranché dans peu de temps. On tira brutalement mes chaines pour que j'avance, je lançais des regards noirs aux personnes que je croisais, je voulais conserver mon honneur, je n'allais pas encore me soumettre, je mourrais la tête haute, fière de ce que j'étais, je ne leur montrerais jamais mes faiblesses.

Mon cœur ne put retenir un battement lorsque mon regard croisa celui de ma mère. Je lisais de l'amour et de la compassion mais aussi de la déception. Seul son regard me faisait me sentir mal mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui montrer que je n'étais pas brisé. Je ne pouvais retenir les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Quitte à la décevoir une fois de plus.

**\- Loki**

**\- Bonjour mère…t'ai-je empli de fierté ?**

**\- Par pitié, n'aggrave pas ta situation.**

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me faire taire. Si j'étais sauvé c'était surement grâce à elle, jamais elle n'aurait permis ma mort, elle était l'ombre d'Odin.

**\- Peut-elle devenir plus grave ?**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de l'ironie. C'est vrai, que pouvais-je faire d'autre pour aggraver mon cas ? J'avais fait rentrer les géants des glaces à Asgard, fait bannir mon frère, pris le pouvoir, tuer mon père biologique, envoyer le Destructeur tué Thor, j'avais fait une alliance avec Thanos, heureusement qu'ils ignoraient que je l'avais fait sous la contrainte et j'avais tué des centaines de personnes en voulant prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ?  
**  
\- Assez !**

La voix d'Odin, rien que de l'entendre je ressentais ma haine pulsait à travers mon corps. Il me dégoutait, tout ça c'était à cause de lui ! Il avait toujours préféré Thor.

**\- Je veux parler au prisonnier seul à seul.**

Prisonnier ? Voilà ce à quoi j'étais réduit ? J'étais son fils putin ! Il ne me reconnaissait même plus en tant que telle. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment reconnu en fait, j'étais juste là pour servir ces plans. Un jour je le tuerais de mes mains…

**\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'on me reproche.**

**\- N'as-tu aucune conscience de la gravité de tes crimes ?  
**  
Bien sûr que j'en avais stupide Dieu ! Mais je n'allais certainement pas les avouer devant toi, d'autant que tu étais en partie responsable de tout ça.

**\- Où que tu ailles tu sèmes la guerre, la ruine et la mort.**

Il y allait un peu fort quand même. Certes j'ai toujours été un électron libre de chaos mais jamais je n'avais semé la guerre avant aujourd'hui. Non je m'étais contenté d'être le gentil prince diplomate, essayant chaque jour de paraître toujours plus aux yeux de mon …Père.

**\- Je suis allé sur Midgard pour les gouverner avec toute la bienveillance d'un dieu, à l'instar de vous Père qui restait assis sur votre trône à attendre que les choses se fassent.**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas des dieux Loki ! On vient au monde, on vit et on meurt, tout comme ces mortels sur Midgard.**

**\- Oui enfin à 5000 ans près n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Tout cela parce que Loki convoite un trône ?**

**\- Tout ceci me revient de droit ! J'ai été élevé pour ça. Vous m'avez menti.**

Ma haine était à son apogée, si j'avais pu enserrer sa nuque je l'aurais brisé, je voulais sa mort, je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il comprenne.

**\- Tu avais pour seul droit que celui de mourir étant bébé si je ne t'avais pas recueilli parmi nous.  
**  
Mourir ? Nous en étions donc là. Que savait-il de la mort ? Et si j'avais été déposé là par tradition, si justement ma famille m'avait pleuré ? J'aurais pu avoir ma véritable place s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de manipulation à mon encontre…j'aurais pu vivre en harmonie avec les miens, comprendre ma nature au lieu de la détester comme aujourd'hui. Je suis un monstre.

**\- Si je dois mourir, faîtes le maintenant, qu'on en finisse enfin. Ayez le courage alors de me tuer comme j'aurais dû mourir il y a quelques millénaires…**

L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines. Je le provoquais, j'espérais qu'il accède à ma demande rapidement. Rester là à observer mon échec était pire que tout. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais une coquille vide, déchirée, enlevée, perdue.

**\- C'est à Frigga seul que tu dois la vie, ne l'oublie pas Loki. Et tu passeras le restant de tes jours sur Midgard, enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à rester à ta place et quelle est ta véritable nature. Tu vivras en mortel, sans tes pouvoirs, sans amis, sans rien. Tu devras apprendre et vivre par toi-même…**

Je vis Odin saisirent Gungir dans sa main droite et avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, je sentis sa magie s'insinuer en moi. Une terrible douleur comme je n'en ai jamais vécu me saisit, cette fois-ci je ne peux retenir mes cris. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait un membre pendant qu'il puisait ma magie afin de m'affaiblir. J'étais un sorcier, jamais il pourrait me l'enlever totalement mais il pouvait me la rendre inaccessible. Je me sentais devenir faible, les chaines devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et je tombais à genoux dans la salle du trône. Je n'osais relever la tête, j'avais des vertiges et mon estomac se contractait violement. Je ne l'avais pas senti venir quand il apposa une dernière restriction. Il grava à l'aide de sa magie une puissante rune sur ma nuque qui bloquait le reste de ma magie.

**\- Si tu apprends, elle sera brisée et tu pourras revenir. Mais seulement si tu apprends, ce que je doute. Sinon tu mourras parmi les mortels que tu as si longtemps méprisés, oublié de tous…  
**  
Je ne me rappelle plus exactement ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Je sais que l'on m'a emmené au Bifrost, me privant de mon armure et de ma tenue princière. J'étais seulement vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un haut vert en lin, collant à mon corps. Je fus envoyé sans ménagement sur la Terre. J'atterri dans une rue désaffectée de New York, pas loin des ordures. L'odeur me prit au nez, une odeur de sale et d'urine et je ne pus m'empêcher d'expulser le peu de contenu de mon estomac. J'étais livide et verdâtre, maladif, je me sentais faible, seule ma nature de Jotun me protégeait du froid environnement. Cette magie là il n'avait pas pu la brider totalement, heureusement. Je pouvais conserver mon apparence humaine, j'avais besoin de ça pour vivre ici.

La nuit tombait lentement alors que j'étais au sol, je ne savais pas où aller et quoi faire. J'étais seul, sans allié, sans sous, privé de mes pouvoirs, faible et épuisé par tous ce qui m'était arrivé, mes yeux me picotaient plus le temps avançait. C'est dans cet état que je m'effondrais au sol, incapable de me lever et de faire quoique ce soit. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement…

* * *

FIN du premier chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Loki que je trouve intéressant à dépeindre, tellement de sentiments contradictoires.  
Le prochain chapitre sera diviser en deux, la première partie relatera le point de vue de Stark et ce qu'il est devenu après les Avengers, la deuxième partie concernera Loki, comment va-t-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre, le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement.  
Cette fic avancera plus vite que ma première (Jusqu'au bout du monde, un Stony). Elle m'inspire plus !

A bientôt !


End file.
